The Mauraders: Eevie's Story
by Janeyface
Summary: The Mauraders in thier fifth year as told by Eevie Darkman, a friend, fellow fifth year gryffindor, and an animagus (she can turn into a black cat)


The Marauders: Eevie's Story  
  
  
  
Eevie Darkman sat in the Hogwarts library, her golden hair falling into her sapphire eyes. She absent-mindedly brushed it away and noticed that James Potter was asleep on top of his Defense Against The Dark Arts homework. She shook him awake, and he mumbles incoherently. "Oh, James! You fell asleep again! How do you expect to be able to practice you animagus skills tonight if your homework isn't finished?" Eevie asked giggling. James sat up, pried the book off of his face, and said, "I'll just copy off of Sirius, or beat up Snape and steal his." Eevie frowned at James; he was always making fun of Snape, and she didn't like it. "Oh, leave Severus alone!" she said as she hurried to put her books away, James laughed and said teasingly, "Oh, I forgot, you have a CRUSH on him!!!" Eevie could feel the blood running up into her face, and said, "Ooh, James Potter, your are so spiteful!" She then left for her potion's class.  
  
It was here where she had first met Snape, and it was their only class together. Even though Eevie was a Gryffindor, a beater on the Quidditch team actually, she sat with Snape and his Slytherin friends. James and his three friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and, Eevie's least favorite, Peter Pettigrew. They scowled at Snape, and he scowled back. She hated how much those four hated Snape; they were always pressuring her to take sides. "Why do you hang out with those guys, anyways" Snape asked her. She gave him a look back that meant for him to DROP the subject. Luckily, he didn't continue to badger her, and the potions lesson continued in peace.  
  
Later that evening, Eevie snuck down to the dark grounds and met there with James, Sirius, Remus, and Pettigrew. She had always wondered why Remus came down with them because he never practiced his animagus that Sirius said was a wolf. When they all got down there, and had hid themselves so no onlookers could see what they were up to, they turned into their animals: James was a stag, Sirius was a black dog, Pettigrew was a rat(perfect for his personality, Eevie thought) and she was a black cat. Remus, as usual, had not changed.  
  
  
  
Eevie's senses, as a cat, were very refined and she could see, as well as hear, a snake in the distance. She pranced up to it and playfully pinned it to the ground. Immediately, the snake transformed back into its human form: Severus Snape. Eevie meowed and leapt off of Severus' chest. "What did ya do that for?" he asked fearfully, and somewhat grudgingly, "What if Sirius and them see me?" She looked at him and meowed again, he could be so stubborn sometimes! "Alright, alright, I'll go!" Severus said, starting to pet the black cat, who started to purr. Eevie meowed again and bounded back to the out-of-bounds Gryffindors who were all starting to change into humans again. When Eevie saw this, she also began to change. When she was finished, she lifted her hands to her head and frowned. This happened every time! She looked at James and asked, "Um, a little help here?" James looked at her and started to laugh, Eevie scowled at him and huffed, "Oh, stop it and help me get rid of these!" She still had yellow eyes, ears, and a tail. James continued to laugh, but Sirius came over and helped her to get herself straightened out. All of the time he was doing this, Peter Pettigrew, who Eevie personally despised, was muttering, "This is bad! Bad.bad.bad. Can you help her S-s-Sirius? Oh, this is bad." "Peter! You are not helping this situation one bit!!!" Eevie snapped at him. Sirius laughed under his breath, and Eevie couldn't help but smile. When they had finally gotten rid of her ears, eyes and tail, she yawned, "Well, James, we had really better get to bed, the Quidditch match against Slytherin tomorrow!" James looked at her groggily and nodded, "Yeah, we better be on guard tomorrow. The Slytherins are getting brutal!" Eevie nodded and they all tromped up to bed.  
  
"Wakey, wakey! Eggs and bakey!!!" Eevie yelled from the bottom of the stairs leading to the Gryffindor boy's dormitory. "James, Sirius, Remus, Peter!!!! Get up you lazy boys!" she yelled as she barged into the dormitory. All four boys jumped when they saw Eevie, and Sirius moaned, "Hey! You're not supposed to be in here." Eevie smiled and said, "Well. I have some exciting news!" The guys began to get up and rub their eyes groggily. James looked at her, rubbing his head, and said, "I know you're probably the coolest girl in this school, but sometimes you're bloody annoying!" Eevie smiled, nodded, and said, "Jeromy Patil is holding a last minute Quidditch practice!" James looked at her and frowned, "And this is supposed to excite me why?" Eevie frowned too, "James! We get to get out of all of our lessons!!!" His frown quickly turned into a smile and he exclaimed, "Wicked!!! Now get out of here while we get into our school robes!" Eevie smiled and waved as she left.  
  
About ten minutes later, Eevie, James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius were sitting at the Gryffindor house table. "Yay! No double divination today!!!" she said happily as she turned to James. He was laying face-down in his plate of waffles. "James! How do you expect to practice Quidditch if you can't even manage to eat? And I bet you didn't finish your homework either!" James sat up and nodded, but before he could put his head back into his plate, Eevie grabbed his robes and pulled him back. James closed his eyes and syrup dripped down his face. Eevie was just thinking that things couldn't get worse when Lucious Malfoy showed up. Unlike some of Severus' friends, Malfoy was someone that Eevie had never gotten along with. "Potter, you're pathetic." Malfoy sneered. Eevie scowled at him and growled, "Bug off Lucious." Malfoy turned to Eevie and smirked, "Oh, look, Potter's got a girlfriend. Are you gonna let your girlfriend fight for you, Potter?" Eevie took a step towards Malfoy, but before she could do anything, Jeromy called for her and James to come to the field. "We'll settle this later, Malfoy!" Eevie said quietly, as so no teachers could hear. Malfoy sneered again and said, "See you on the field, Potter!" As James got up, Eevie thought that at least Malfoy was good for something; James had a look of fierce determination on his face.  
  
Eevie and James were soon on the field where Jeromy, the Quidditch captain, and a chaser, and the rest of the team were waiting for them. Eevie walked over to the other beater, Frank Longbottom, and they sat on the grass while Jeromy began his long harangue. Eevie caught only small parts of the lecture, and as Marcell Spinnet, the keeper, started to snore, she noticed that James was actually paying attention. Finally, Esmé Arthur and Andrew Brown, the two other chasers that were hardly ever seen apart from one another, threw their brooms at Jeromy. "Now the chasers will. what the?" he said as the brooms collided with his shins, he turned towards Esmé and Andrew who smiled, and Esmé said, "Lighten up Patil!!! Why don't we just get on our brooms and enjoy a day free of lessons?" Jeromy smiled indulgently and got out the box containing the four Quidditch balls. "Okay, if you're ready!" he said as he released the bludgers. Eevie was up in a flash, followed closely by Frank. It took great skill, Eevie thought, to just ride a broomstick, but with both hands clutching the beater's club, it was a highly dangerous accomplishment. Jeromy let out the snitch, and took the quaffle. Then he, Marcell, Esmé, and Andrew took to the air and in a few seconds, Jeromy cried over the high winds, "Okay, Potter, I'm timing you!" James kicked off the ground, and a bludger automatically flew towards him. Eevie looked at the bludger for a second, puzzled at its odd behavior. Then, as she streaked towards the offending ball, she shouted at Jeromy, "You've bewitched the bludgers, haven't you Patil?" Jeromy nodded, and Eevie thought to herself- this would be an interesting practice, indeed! 


End file.
